pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Legs
The Rise of Legs is the first fanfic of Phineas and Ferb that includes the S.A.F organization and reveals that Agent W (The worm) is a double agent that works for the S.A.F and not the O.W.C.A. It also contains vast references to the SASUKE obstacle course show. Plot "For years we've fought off threats like terrorists and mad scientists such as Al Qaeda and Doofenshmirtz, but now.... a new threat has arisen, an organization devoted to its ultimate goal, an organization planning to conquer... everything....." thumb|300px|right|The S.A.F's intro song. (The SASUKE 22-24 final stage theme.) Summer has come back to the streets of Danville and who else is happier to welcome it than Phineas and Ferb themselves? "Yeah!" Phineas cries out, "Summer Vacation again, I've been waiting for this day for a while now, and there's nothing that stop us from having a great summer vacation eh, Ferb?" Ferb nods. The boys have gotten off their school bus and are preparing to get back home now. "So what are you going now?" Isabella asks "Plan out our summer!" Phineas cries, still giddy with summer's arrival. "Well I'm going to find some nerds to pound in celebration of this day." Buford Van Strom says "and speaking of which, where's Balijeet?" Balijeet is hiding in a bush, hoping to stay away from Buford. Well then," Phineas says "lets go!" everyone cheers and heads home. Back at the house, Perry's watch is beeping furiously. Major Monogram appears on its screen, "Agent P, you have to get down here right now, hurry up there's no time to lose!" At that Major Monogram signs out and Perry heads down to his hideout. "Now then Agent P, we've got a big problem over here at H.Q, seems that my office was completely ransacked, all my microchips containing crucial data were stolen and my computer's top secret codes were acessed. Not only that, but most of my secrurity cameras were destroyed, but luckily for us, my most well-hidden camera revealed the robber." " The computer screen shows that Agent W was the one who took them, or at least might have took them" Major Monogram is still serious and his next words will change the world forever "As a result, rumors have spread that Agent W is a traitor so here is what you'll have to do Agent P, find Agent W and clean this mess up, if the rumors are ture, you must neutralize Agent W, if not, restore his good name, no need to worry about Doofenshmirtz, he's in the hospital for flu and broken bone treatment, Monogram out." Perry gets in his hovercar and flies away, Phineas and Ferb are drawing blueprints for their next summer inventions, Perry, in the meantime is trying to locate Agent W in a swamp that he has already managed to reach. While this is happening, Perry's theme song is playing to the tune of the SASUKE 19 second stage intro theme.thumb|300px|right|25 seconds of this played as the tune to Perry's theme song Perry eventually lands in the bog area to get a better chance of finding Agent W and after walking for a while he sees Agent W talking to someone, a hologram person, or should I say, a hologram centipede with flame markings, ''on a communicator with a hologram, explaining the hologram. "I have the data that you required, Mistress Flaming Centipede." Agent W says, "Good," says the centipede "now I apologize for not providing you with a teleporter pad but we do have a base not too far from here that will send us the required items and codes, now be careful Benedict, you are my second-in command and thus, one of our best agents, do '''not' fail me." "Gotca" Agent W says. The centipede nods and Agent W turns it off, but senses something. "All right Perry, show yourself." Perry, though shocked and unwilling to reveal himself knows he has no choice when Agent W pulls out a laser pistol aimed at the willow Perry is hiding in, as a result Perry exposes himself in full sight of Agent W. "Put your hands up in the air or you die, not that it matters of course." Perry does so and sees why Agent W can hold a laser pistol, he has two mechanical arms protruding from a utilty belt that seems to have other gadgets as well. "So you followed me here eh? Well I'm not going to stand for it! I hope you have a nice trip to the netherworld!" Agent W fires his laser pistol but Perry uses his grappling hook to grab onto a tree branch, dodging the attack. "Hmph, I should have expected as much from you, Perry" Agent W says "But let's see how much you can expect from ME!" Agent W puts away his laser pistol and instantly, his very own jetpack emerges and Agent W pulls out two plasma cutters that now look like swords. "Shall we begin?" Agent W asks and the fight begins. Agent W, using his jetpack flies at Perry who activates his own jetpack to dodge Agent W's charge. Agent W, however attacks again while Perry is still flying, resulting in Perry being unable to dodge the next attack completely and Agent W's plasma cutters end up destroying Perry's jetpack. Perry flies into the swamp while Agent W hovers over it, preparing to attack again. Agent W puts away one of the plasma cutters and pulls out his laser pistol again "I've got a little shock for you." he says jokingly. Agent W changes one of the laser pistol's settings and fires a laser into the swamp, resulting in a huge shock of electricity roaring through the swamp, electrocuting Perry and forcing him out of the swamp. "Now things get interesting" Agent W says, putting back his laser pistol again and re-drawing his second plasma cutter. Perry crashes onto the hard ground, helpless against Agent W and his plasma cutters. "Now you become mincemeat" Agent W says, with no emotion at all. Perry manages to however, throw some smoke bombs, enabling him to escape. Agent W, however, is unduanted and just burrows into the ground, following the escaping platypus. Perry is still running when Agent W rushes out of the ground. Perry dodges the attack but not successfully, Agent W is able slash Perry's chest and torso, not enough to kill Perry, but enough to get him bleeding badly. "I've got you now Perry." Agent W says in triumph, sure that Perry is at his mercy. Perry crawls away and loses his hat. Perry's eyes then show hope, hoping that Agent W won't recognize him, but unfortunely, Agent W is unfazed. "I'm not a idiot Perry, I know that it's you" Agent W states. Agent W soon prepares the killing strike but Perry is able to muster enough streghth to dodge the attack and pulls out a second hat. Perry then pulls out a boxing glove, ready to continue the battle. "Bring it on." Agent W dares. Perry dashes in but Agent W just slices the boxing glove but soon realizes something. "Wait, don't platypuses eat worms?" he asks. This gives Perry new hope as he tries to eat Agent W. Agent W however, just dodges the attack and Perry ends up with a mouthful of dirt. "Okay I've had enough Agent W declares. He then pulls out a module. The module slowly transforms into a terrifying robot battle armor that Agent W climbs into. "I win" says the confident earthworm. Perry tries to run but the robot soon has him in its hands. "Batter up." Agent W sneers. The Robot throws Perry into the air and fires a massive laser blast. Perry pulls out an iron shield and Major Monogram calls him. "Agent P, what's going on?" as if in response, the laser blast hits Perry and destroys his equipment, not only that, but Perry is thrown into the swamp. Agent W flies over to the swamp and picks up Perry's near lifeless body, at that moment however, Flaming Centipede calls Agent W and she is furious. "Benedict, WHERE ARE YOU!" she yells. "Um, mistress Flaming Centipede, I think you should see for yourself" Agent W wipes the mud off of Perry, who looks dead. "Is he dead?" Flaming Centipede asks, having calmed down immensely. "I don't know yet, but I'll check right away." Agent W answers and uses the robot to scan Perry. "He's not dead yet." Agent W explains. "He's in a coma, should I finish him off?" "Not yet Benedict." Flaming Centipede answers. "I want that data right now, so leave him alone for now." "Gotcha," Agent W says, and uses the robot to throw Perry into the swamp, before turning the robot back into module form and leaves the now comatized Perry the Playtpus. Back at Phineas's house and the O.W.C.A headquarters "Hey, Candace, have you seen Perry anywhere?" Phineas asks his sister. "Uh, no?" Candace answers "Okay thanks anyway." Phineas says, worried about Perry as he has usually come back at this time. Back at the O.W.C.A's main H.Q Major Monogram is also worried since Perry hasn't reported back yet. "Carl, do you think something happened to Agent P?" Monogram asks. "Maybe, sir." Carl answers. "I just have this weird feeling that something bad happened to Agent P, after all our transmission was interupted somehow..... Carl!" Major Monogram yells. "Yes sir?" Carl winces. "Go to Agent P's last known position and fast!" Major Monogram orders. "Yes sir!" Carl says. Carl gets on a hovercraft and heads over to the bog where Perry battled Agent W and finds Perry in a state worse for the wear, still in a coma. Carl takes Perry to a recovery room in the O.W.C.A's headquarters and Perry soon comes out of his coma and reports to Major Monogram via Monogram coming to the hospital room. "Agent P, what happened to you?" he asks in shock. Perry is still wrapped in bandages and is covered with bruises though he is healing quite nicely. "All right Agent P, we need to know now, is Agent W a traitor?" Monogram asks, though by now, he pretty much knows the answer to that particular question. Perry nods "yes". "I knew it, I dreaded this moment and yet, expected it." Major Monogram then gets up from his chair and he and Carl leave the room "Sir, now what?" Carl asks, worried and horribly frightned. "We need to send out as many agents as we can to hunt down Agent W, and fast." he pauses "since we now know that Agent W was the thief of the computer data we need to capture him as fast as we can before he gives that data to whomever he was planning to send it to, by now though, he may have already delivered it all, so here is what we need to do, we have to capture Agent W and extract as much information from him as we can before any plans to hack into our systems come to fruition." Major Monogram finishes. "But sir, what about Agent P's owners, I know this may seem off topic but they're probably worried sick about Agent P, our secrurity levels are extremely delicate sir, what can we do?" Carl asks. Major Monogram responds with; "We'll have to use one of those impersonator robots you built and pass that off as Agent P until he recovers." With that coversation over with, the O.W.C.A prepares for the big challenge ahead of them. At the S.A.F base Flaming Centipede mentioned and then the S.A.F's main headquarters, during this time activity at the O.W.C.A headquarters "All right, the microchips and the flash drive are ready to be teleported to H.Q, Benedict." states Tele, a crab who is operating the Cyber Transporter, a machine used for teleporting pieces of equipment, the data itself has been placed in a suitcase for easy transport. "Good, let's get this over with." Agent W says, irritated at the possiblilty that O.W.C.A agents are after him. The transporter soon teleports the data right to the S.A.F's main headquaters. "Suitcase of importance have sent Benedict." Tele says. "Good" Agent W repilies. "Do you have any gadgets for me? Those O.W.C.A agents are probably on my trail by now." He states "Yes, we have plenty of equipment for you, feel free to chose anything that you want." Tele answers, getting back to her labtop. "Thanks" Agent W says, pleased that he'll stand a fighting chance. At the S.A.F's main headquarters in the Bermuda Triangle, the stolen data appears at the Cyber Transporter located there. "Take this to Flaming Centipede Wolfgang." says the millipede operating the device. "Okay." Wolfgang replies. He takes the suitcase with the data inside it and gets into an elavator, heading for the computer lab where Flaming Centipede is. Meanwhile, at the O.W.C.A headquarters Major Monogram and Carl are making a desperate attempt to block the system. "Oh no, Carl, we've lost our firewall systems, Agent W must have deleted them, we need a new one, and fast!" Major Monogram yells in terror. "Don't worry sir, I have a new firewall system in this CD Rom." Carl says proudly. "Oh, thank goodness, upload it!" Monogram yells. At the S.A.F headquarters however, Wolfgang has reached the computer lab and has also handed the data to Flaming Centipede. "Thank you, Wolfgang" she says as Wolfgang leaves the room. She then hands the data to the computer operators, who immediately begin hacking into the O.W.C.A's systems. Category:Fanon Works Category:S.A.F story